Regret HunHan Vers
by Autumn2day
Summary: Luhan yang memiliki takdir yang mengejutkan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sepuluh tahun sebelumnya dan bisa memiliki pasangan yang sangat ia idamkan, Oh Sehun. HunHan Area/520/YAOI/Boyslove/Oneshot/with ChanBaek/


Dia itu adalah Willis. Seorang pria tampan dengan postur tubuh yang membuat hampir seluruh perempuan di negaranya menjerit secara bersamaan. Ia sangat terkenal, tentu saja karena saat ini profesinya adalah seorang Aktor yang kemampuan aktingnya sangat luar biasa itu membuatnya di puja - puja semua orang termasuk Luhan.

Luhan?

Pria bertubuh kecil dengan wajah yang sangat manis untuk seukuran remaja sekolah tingkat akhir tahun ini. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai aktor Willis itu. Namun, satu kalipun Luhan belum pernah bertemu dengan aktor tampan itu meskipun saat ini ia berada satu kota dengan idolanya.

Luhan bukanlah dari keluarga yang berada jadi ia tidak bisa pergi ke fanmeet Willis. Meskipun ia selalu mencoba menabung uang hasil kerja kerasnya untuk bertemu dengan Willis namun selalu gagal karena Luhan harus mencukupi biaya pengobatan ibunya yang sudah mulai menua dan sakit - sakitan. Ayah Luhan telah tiada sejak ia masih berada di kandungan jadi selama ini ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang Ayah.

Sekolah di Seungri High School dengan Beasiswa saja, Luhan sudah sangat bersyukur. Dan beruntung saja, di sana ia memiliki teman bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah teman yang baik dan sedikit - Banyak- cerewet. Ia adalah moodmaker Luhan setelah Willis. Dan ia juga selalu ada jika Luhan memerlukan bantuannya.

"Apakah kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan setelah ini, Lu?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan sebagai reponnya atas pertanyaan yang Baekhyun berikan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengemasi barang - barangnya kedalam ransel miliknya saat pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. "Tidak. Aku harus bekerja di mini market Tuan Hong. Mungkin aku akan pergi ke toko buku saja setelah bekerja."

"Oh benarkah? Aku mungkin akan ke perpustakaan sendirian." Jawab Baekhyun dengan lirih dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah. Luhan yang melihat ekspresi sedih Baekhyun pun langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Hm, tadi Chanyeol mengajakku pergi ke perpustakaan juga setelah ini. Kau bisa mengajaknya jika mau."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sangat datar. Ia agak sedikit jengah jika nama Chanyeol di sebut - sebut oleh Luhan. "Tidak Luhan, aku tidak mau pria menyebalkan itu menemaniku di perpustakaan."

"Meskipun dia menyebalkan, Chanyeol itu kekasih yang perhatian loh." Ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang berseri - seri membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja dia perhatian karena dia adalah kekasihmu sendiri! Sudahlah aku -"

"Oh! Itu dia Chanyeol."

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh suara Luhan yang sedikit keras dan dengan tangan rantingnya yang heboh menunjuk - nunjuk seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun berada dengan senyum lebarnya yang seolah tak pernah lepas di wajah tampannya.

"Hai, Lu. Kita jadi ke perpustakaan?"

"Lihatlah! Bahkan dia menganggapku tak ada." Gerutu Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol maupun Luhan terkekeh pelan. Lalu Luhan beralih pada Kekasihnya yang tinggi itu. "Maaf Chanyeol-ah, Sepertinya aku tidak bisa karena harus bekerja tapi kau tidak usah khawatir karena Baekhyun yang akan menggantikanku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, mengernyit tak suka dan memandang Baekhyun seolah benda yang menjijikan. "Kenapa harus makhluk ini, Lu?"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung saja Baekhyun mendengus keras ke arahnya. "Ya! Memangnya siapa juga mau menggantikan Luhan dan menemanimu di perpustakaan?!" Mata sipit milik Baekhyun tak berhenti menatap tajam mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan santai.

Luhan kembali memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas. Oh, drama ini lagi.

Dengan perlahan Luhan melepas rangkulan tangan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berada di pundaknya. "Sudahlah, aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk menonton pertengkaran kalian. Terserah kau Baekhyun ingin menemani Chanyeol atau tidak yang jelas aku harus segera pergi."

"Apa mau ku antar sampai tempat kerjamu, Luhan?" Mendengar penawaran kekasihnya, Luhan tersenyum lembut kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeol-ah. Jaraknya tidak sejauh yang kau pikir. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membuang waktumu untuk mengantarku. Kau harus belajar demi ujianmu, bukan?"

Jawaban Luhan yang terlalu baik itu mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol menghelakan napasnya. "Baiklah - baiklah. Jika terjadi sesuatu langsung cepat hubungi aku, mengerti?" Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan membuat Luhan tersenyum seraya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, baiklah kalau seperti itu aku pergi ya. Sampai jumpa lagi Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah."

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terdiam menatap punggung Luhan yang hilang di balik pintu. Kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa kita jadi pergi kencan sekarang?" Dan uluran tangan itu di sambut baik oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman indah terpantri di wajah manisnya. "Tentu saja."

 **H** un **H** an

 **Y** aoi

Meninggalkan sahabat dan kekasihnya, Luhan berjalan riang menuju tempat perhentian bus yang berada di depan sekolahnya.

Luhan berhenti dan berdiri di samping tempat duduk yang saat ini di tempati oleh tiga gadis yang sepertinya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Luhan itu sedang membicarakan satu objek yang ada di salah ponsel dengan hebohnya.

"Hatiku sangat sakit." Salah satu gadis berkuncir kuda itu mengeluarkan airmatanya yang di ikuti kedua temannya. "Aku juga."

"Kenapa harus secepat ini?! Bahkan usia Aktor Willis belum mencapai 30 tahun! Kenapa ia harus menikah." Jerit salah satu gadis itu membuat Luhan terkejut. Pertama dari suara melengkingnya dan kedua karena nama Aktor Willis di sebut - sebut akan menikah.

Oh-oh Bagaimana ini? Hati Luhan tiba - tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Kenapa pujaannya cepat sekali akan menikah? Bahkan disaat Luhan belum pernah bertemu dengannya dengan status lajangnya.

"Oh lihatlah calon pengantinnya! Dia sangat cantik dan dia anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya! Kenapa bisa Willis memilih calon istri sesempurna ini?"

Kepala Luhan langsung tertunduk mendengar seruan gadis itu. Tipe ideal Willis memang tidak main - main di bandingkan dengan dirinya yang tidak memiliki apapun apalagi Luhan hanyalah anak ingusan biasa saja.

Tiba - tiba Luhan terlihat mengangkat kepala ke depan setelah ia mendengar gonggongan anjing kecil. Luhan terkejut ketika melihat anjing kecil berwarna putih berada di sebrang jalan seperti hendak menyebrang namun jalanan itu terlihat sangat ramai sekali dengan mobil dan juga beberapa motor yang melaju kencang membuat Luhan menjadi semakin cemas.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan bus yang baru saja sampai hanya untuk menyebrang mengambil anjing kecil itu. Awalnya Luhan dengan perlahan sambil melihat - melihat ke kanan agar beberapa mobil berhenti dan membiarkannya menyebrang namun Luhan terlihat kembali panik melihat anjing kecil itu malah berlari ke arahnya dengan gonggongan riangnya.

Luhan meruntukin sebuah mobil hitam yang melaju agak kencang dan beberapa kali mobil itu terlihat kehilangan keseimbangannya. Mau tak mau Ia mengambil resiko menuju anjing itu dengan berlari meskipun harus tertabrak.

Brak!!

Suara debuman kencang tak bisa terhindari lagi.

Luhan berhasil menyelamatkan anjing kecil itu berada dalam pelukannya meskipun dirinya harus berdarah darah dan berguling beberapa kali hingga ia tidak dapat memeluk anjing kecil itu karena ia merasa sudah tidak punya tenaga kembali dan bahkan Luhan masih bisa tersenyum kecil ketika anjing itu mengendus tubuhnya seraya menggongong seolah memanggil dirinya.

"Syukurlah," hanya itu yang bisa Luhan katakan sebelum ia menutup matanya dan tidak mengingat apapun setelahnya.

 **H** un **H** an

 **R** egret

"Mama,"

Pria berjas berwarna putih yang sedang memenjalankan pekerjaannya itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah tertidur terlalu lama itu membuka matanya.

"Lu-luhan?!"

Pria bernama Baekhyun itu mendekat dan menggenggam jemari yang kini kembali menghangat. "Luhan, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali!"

Luhan tersenyum mendengar suara cempreng milik sahabatnya itu dan juga - tiba - tiba saja Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Baekhyun, kau seperti seorang dokter saat ini." Gumam Luhan melihat penampilan Baekhyun saat ini. "Dan wajahmu agak berbeda dari terakhirnya yang kulihat, kau bahkan pakai kacamata?"

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung terlihat kikuk lalu memegang kacamata bertengger di hidung. "Ah ini, tentu saja sekarang aku pakai kacamata. Kau tau, aku pernah iritas karena aku pakai contact lens jadi aku pakai kacamata."

Luhan tiba - tiba menjadi bingung sendiri dengan keadaan ini. "Jadi, Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Kau tertidur sudah hampir seminggu ini, Luhan."

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa sudah melewati bertahun - tahun ya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Ia mengerti pasti Luhan memang sedikit bingung dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Kami akan memeriksa kembali keadaanmu setelah ini, Lu."

Baru saja Luhan akan membuka mulutnya, pintu kamarnya tiba tiba terbuka dan menampilkan seorang balita laki - laki yang sangat imut menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Papa!"

Alis Luhan menyatu ketika Baekhyun menyambut anak kecil itu dengan riang dan tak lupa langsung menggendongnya. Setahu Luhan, Baekhyun itu tidak terlalu menyukai anak kecil. Menjaga keponakannya saja ia selalu mengeluh apalagi saat ini Baekhyun mengadopsi anak. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Dan tak lama kemudian seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut ash gray nya yang terlihat tampan itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang, Jackson tidak suka aku menyuapinya dan ia malah berlarian menghampirimu."

"Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Luhan yang sudah sadar lalu dengan senyum lebarnya Chanyeol menyapanya. "Hai, Luhan. Apa kau baru sadar?"

Luhan baru saja ingin memeluk Chanyeol namun dengan gerakan gesit -meskipun ia sedang menggendong Jackson- ia menghalangi pergerakan Luhan untuk memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdehem sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Sepertinya ada yang aku harus jelaskan terlebih dahulu padamu, Luhan."

Luhan terlihat kikuk dan bingung kemudian ia menggangguk pelan ketika Baekhyun tiba - tiba saja berlaku dingin padanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ia lewati.

"Apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kau melihat kami?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu dengan gerakan refleks Luhan melihat ke atas dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya saat pulang sekolah dan kalian mengajakku ke perpustakaan namun aku harus pergi bekerja tapi aku tidak berkerja karena aku -"

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya karena ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Aku menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil dan aku mengalami kecelakaan. Apakah aku mengalami koma sampai bertahun - tahun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Bukan kah sudah kukatakan jika kau tertidur hanya seminggu?"

Luhan menurunkan garis bibirnya kebawah kemudian menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti. Kau tahu Luhan? Yang kau ceritakan tadi, itu adalah kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Mata rusa milik Luhan berkedip beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Juga Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman. "Oh, benarkah? Dan kalian -"

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat sendiri Luhan. Kami sudah menikah dan saat ini kami memiliki Jackson sebagai pelengkap."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?! Ka-kalian bahkan selalu bertengkar saat sekolah dulu!"

Luhan benar - benar tak habis pikir. Bukankah dulu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tidak suka? Kenapa saat ini mereka bisa jadi pasangan?

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Haruskah aku menceritakan masalalunya, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun menyeringai sambil melihat ke arah Luhan.

"Ceritakan saja, biarkan rusa bodoh itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Apa?! Memangnya apa yang terjadi hubunganku dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Luhan yang terlihat sangat antusias kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau berselingkuh, aku kecewa dan Baekhyun selalu ada untuk menenangkan ku. Singkatnya seperti itu." Jelas Chanyeol membuat Luhan seperti apa yang tadi Baekhyun katakan. Ia tentu merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Luhan hendak meraih tangan Chanyeol namun buru - buru Lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah ma-"

"Stop! Tidak perlu minta maaf, Luhan. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Aku sudah bahagia bersama Baekhyun dan kau juga sudah bahagia." Potong Chanyeol sebelum Luhan mengatakannya. Meskipun Chanyeol berkata demikian tapi tetap saja membuat ia masih merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku benar - benar seperti orang jahat, Chanyeol-ah. Bagaimana pun kau itu kekasih yang sangat baik dan juga perhatian. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menemukan orang sebaik dirimu."

"Kau iya, Luhan."

Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya tak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Kau saat ini bahkan memiliki seorang pasangan yang jauh lebih baik dari Chanyeol." Lanjut Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan tiba - tiba merasa bersemangat. "Oh! Benarkah Baekhyun? Apakah kami saling mencintai?"

"Tentu saja kalian saling mencintai, bahkan bisa membuatmu mengkhianatiku." Bukan Baekhyun yang menjawab tapi Chanyeol dengan seringai jahilnya lah yang menjawab membuat Luhan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih. "Chan-"

"Bercanda, Luhan. Pokoknya pria itu lebih baik daripada aku, ia bahkan lebih hebat dalam hal melindungimu."

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Bolehkah aku tahu di mana ia sekarang?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling memandang satu sama lama dan seolah mengirimkan kode - kode yang bahkan tak Luhan pahami. "Tapi kau mungkin harus bersabar untuk yang satu ini."

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Kau tahu, ia adalah pria yang super sibuk untuk menakhlukan dunia."

Luhan kembali cemberut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. "Kenapa seperti itu? Memangnya aku bukan dunianya juga?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan ekspresinya namun di dalam hati pasangan itu hanya bisa meringis. Baekhyun meletakan satu tangannya yang bebas di atas kepala Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Bersabarlah rusa kecil, dan aku tidak bisa berlama - lama disini karena aku harus kembali bekerja begitu pun dengan Chanyeol, ia harus kembali ke kantor." Kata Baekhyun yang di angguki oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh anakmu bermain denganku?" Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun, sedari tadi ia memperhatikan Jackson yang tenang berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun. Melihat balita itu entah mengapa Luhan juga ingin memilikinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan Jackson pada Luhan yang diterima baik olehnya. "Tentu saja, kau bisa menganggapnya anakmu juga. Jika aku sudah selesai bekerja aku akan kemari lagi untuk menjemputnya."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu Luhan. Hati hati menjaga Jackson." Luhan menggerakan tangan Jackson ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar.

 **H** un **H** an

 **A** utumn2Day

Hari demi hari Luhan menunggu seseorang yang lain yang akan mengunjunginya selain Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan juga Jackson. Seseorang yang pernah Baekhyun singgung sebagai pasangan hidupnya yang begitu mencintai dirinya. Apakah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bergurau tentang orang itu? Dan hanya sebatas untuk menghibur Luhan yang kini sendirian? Bukankah itu terdengar jahat? Seharusnya Baekhyun hanya perlu mengatakan yang sejujurnya jika kita masih melajang hingga 7 tahun terakhir ini. Ini benar - benar menyakiti dirinya.

Setiap hari Baekhyun akan datang dengan Jackson dan menitipkannya pada Luhan selama ia bekerja di rumah sakit dan Luhan pun tidak merasa keberatan karena dirinya juga merasa kesepian dan Jackson adalah anak yang pintar dan sangat penurut jadi Luhan betah sekali menjaganya.

Dan beberapa hari ini mereka bermain di halaman rumah sakit. Mereka senang bermain bola sepak, meskipun Baekhyun telah melarang Luhan karena kondisi kesehatannya tapi Luhan tetap lah Luhan yang dulu, si keras kepala yang mencintai sepak bola.

"Ayo Jackson-ah, tendang bola itu pada paman." Seru Luhan begitu semangat sedang Jackson terkikik khas anak kecil kemudian menendang bola itu hingga melambung melewati tubuh Luhan yang sedang berjongkok.

Luhan memperhatikan arah bola yang melambung itu. Ia heran, mengapa bola itu melambung cukup tinggi untuk seukuran tendangan anak balita? Oh mungkin itu bakat yang di miliki Jackson dan Luhan berjanji akan mengajari Jackson sungguh - sungguh supaya bisa menjadi pemain bola terbaik di dunia.

"Jackson-ah kau menendang cukup hebat. Tunggu disini, paman akan mengambilkan bolanya." Luhan bangkit dan mengejar bolanya dengan baju rumah sakit yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Ia agak heran dengan tubuhnya saat ini yang tidak mengalami perubahan apapun bahkan di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun. Baekhyun saja terlihat lebih matang.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seseorang telah mengambil bolanya. Seorang pria tinggi yang sangat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna hitam yang ia gulung sampai siku dan celana hitamnya yang sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang sangat misterius. Dan Luhan merasa sesak melihatnya.

Perasaan yang Luhan tidak tahu saat melihat pria yang sedang memberikan senyumnya.

"Ini bola mu?" Tanya pria itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi bola milik Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa diam menatap pria itu. Perasaan sesak itu semakin kuat ketika ia menatap mata pria itu dan dengan tidak sopannya, Luhan berbalik kembali menuju Jackson dan kemudian menggendongnya. Ia membawa Jackson pergi masuk kembali ke dalam rumah sakit dan memberikan Jackson pada Baekhyun yang meninggalkan tanda tanya pada Luhan. Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu.

Siang berganti dengan malam yang meninggalkan butir - sebutir air hujan yang cukup rintik dan Luhan juga masih terdiam sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan lutut yang dipelukkannya.

Makan malamnya pun belum tersentuh olehnya dikarenakan perasaan aneh yang tiba - tiba muncul di hatinya. Seolah Luhan tidak ingin mengalami perasaan itu kembali, jadi Luhan memutuskan tidur lebih awal.

Dengan lampu yang telah padam dan hanya sinar bulan setelah hujan reda yang menghiasi wajah Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya.

Baru beberapa menit Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia sudah pergi ke alam mimpinya tanpa tahu seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan hati - hati.

Suara sepatu pantovel yang sangat bermerek itu terdengar menggema diruangan sunyi yang membuat tidur Luhan sedikit terusik.

Sisi tempat tidur Luhan yang kosong tiba - tiba memberat seperti ada yang dudukinya dan cukup membuat Luhan ketakutan. Apa kah ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhnya? Merampoknya? Tapi untuk apa ia merampok Luhan yang tidak memiliki apa pun.

Luhan tersentak tiba - tiba ia merasakan lengan yang melingkari area pinggangnya dan punggungnya tersentuh oleh bidang dada seseorang, bahkan ia dapat mendengar deru napas yang tepat berada di belakangnya membuatnya begitu merinding.

Ia mencoba untuk menggeliat namun tak berlangsung lama ia merasakan usapan lembut di lengannya. "Ssshhh... tidurlah lagi."

Luhan semakin dibuat penasaran olehnya dan dengan perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap seorang pria yang kini menatapnya terkejut. Ia membuka kedua matanya lalu kedua tatapan mata ia bertemu dengan alaminya.

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Suara rendah itu dikeluarkan oleh pria di hadapan Luhan bahkan satu telapak tangannya hinggap di satu pipi Luhan dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya disana.

Dan dengan polosnya Luhan mengganggukan kepalanya. Luhan merasakan perasaan sesak sekaligus rindu pada pria ini.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan pria yang kutemui di halaman rumah sakit tadi." Lirih Luhan yang membuat pria itu tersenyum. "Tentu, orang itu adalah aku."

"Dan kau mirip sekali dengan aktor kesukaanku."

"Siapa?"

"Aktor Willis."

Lagi, pria itu tersenyum. "Bukan, aku bukan aktor Willis tapi aku adalah Oh Sehun."

"Hm? Bahkan namamu sama seperti nama aslinya. Apa kau sungguh - sungguh bukan Aktor Willis?" Luhan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Memang jika aku adalah Aktor Willis sungguhan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin berfoto denganmu dan memamerkannya kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bahkan impianku suatu saat bertemu denganmu akan terkabul. Mereka selalu memandangku remeh jika aku sedang asik bermimpi seperti itu." Ujar Luhan dengan polosnya membuat pria yang ia kira sebagai Aktor Willis itu terkekeh gemas.

"Kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Mendengar itu Luhan mengangguk antusias dan kemudian pria yang bernama Oh Sehun itu mengambil salah satu tangan Luhan yang terdapat satu cincin tersemat di jari manisnya lalu ia menyatukan tangannya yang terdapat cincin juga dengan milik Luhan.

Luhan begitu terkejut lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. "A-apakah kau adalah pasanganku yang selalu di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun itu?"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang tadi digenggamnya kemudian ia kecup dengan dalam. "Tentu, aku adalah suamimu yang sangat tampan."

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian membuka kedua tangannya dan dengan cepat Luhan masuk kedalam pelukan hangat Sehun.

"Ke-kenapa baru mengunjungi ku sekarang? Kata Baekhyun kau sibuk menakhlukan dunia, memangnya aku ini bukan duniamu juga?"

Ia terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Luhan yang menurutnya sangat imut. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya yang terasa begitu pas. "Tentu saja kau duniaku, rusa kecilku. Tapi memang akhir - akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, maafkan aku sayangku."

"Memangnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Seorang aktor, mungkin?"

"Jadi kau benar - benar Aktor Willis?!"

"Oh baiklah, itu memang diriku sayang. Tapi saat ini aku adalah Oh Sehun, suamimu bukan seorang aktor yang bernama Willis."

Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dengan senyum yang terus terkembang dengan bahagiannya. "Oh beruntungnya diriku yang memilikimu! Oh Tuhan! Aku sungguh tidak menyangka takdirku benar - benar ajaib seperti ini!"

"Hei - hei tenanglah sayang."

"Tidak- kita harus berfoto bersama lalu kita tunjukan pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol jika impianku benar - benar terwujud!"

Sehun dengan cepat mengecup bibir mungil yang sedari tadi mengucapkan hal - hal yang tidak berguna. "Luhan, untuk apa melakukan hal itu? Mereka pun sudah mengetahuinya sejak dulu."

"Ah iya, kau benar. Aku bukan lagi anak remaja berusia delapan belas tahun lagi."

"Jadi, bolehkah aku tidur dengan damai di sebelah separuh jiwaku ini?"

"Se-sehun!" Luhan memukul pelan dada bidang Sehun. Ia sangat malu ketika Sehun mengucapkan hal segombal itu. Namu tiba - tiba aura dan tatapan Sehun menjadi serius menatap Luhan.

"Luhan. Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau tidak perlu mempercayai siapapun termasuk itu Baekhyun atau Chanyeol sekali pun. Berjanjilah padaku, jika kau akan selalu percaya padaku karena yang sangat kubutuhkan adalah kepercayaanmu padaku. Mungkin jika kau tidak percaya lagi padaku, aku tidak tahu harus menopang hidupku dengan apa, siapa dan bagaimana. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah aku selalu mencintaimu dan akan terus mencintaimu sampai kapapun."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Salah satunya iya, Luhan. Tolong mengertilah."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya penuh dengan keyakinan kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun seolah memberinya kekuatan positif karena ia tahu jika saat ini Sehun sedang mengalami kerisauan hatinya.

"Aku akan mempercayaimu sampai kapanpun."

"Terima kasih sayangku, aku sangat - sangat mencintaimu. Kau juga mencintaiku 'kan?" Luhan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Omong - omong Sehun-ah. Kau masih tetap tampan dan bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Bolehkan aku mencium mu? Maksudku -"

"Dengan senang hati, sayangku."

 **H** un **H** an

 **520**

 **E** pilog

 **R** egret

Suara pintu terbuka menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang terlihat sangat sepi. Setelah menyerahkan anaknya kepada sahabat lamanya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan begitu keluar, ia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang sepertinya sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan memastikan jika pintu tadi sudah tertutup rapat. "Luhan baik - baik saja."

Pria itu tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

"Kau tak ingin masuk ke dalam dan melihatnya secara langsung?"

"A-aku tidak bisa sepertinya."

"Kenapa? Ini kesempatan bagus kau tahu? Luhan hilang ingatan dan ia hanya mengingat sebatas kecelakaan sewaktu sekolah dulu saja. Itu sangat menguntungan kau harus mengerti akan hal itu, Oh Sehun."

"Tidak. aku tidak bisa seperti dirimu yang jahat itu, Baekhyun. Menganggap semua baik - baik saja? Bagaimana jika Luhan tiba - tiba mengingat semuanya? Bukankah dia akan semakin membencimu? Kau yang mengkhianatinya bersama Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Setidaknya itu yang terbaik untuk kami bertiga. Jujur saja, aku ingin hubunganku dengan Luhan membaik setelah kejadian itu."

"Aku juga ingin menemui Luhan, tapi aku menemukan surat perceraian kami di mobilnya saat kecelakaan. Kurasa ia baru saja kembali dari pengadilan dan sepertinya saat ini ia benar - benar sudah membenciku." Ucap Luhan dengan lirih. Ia membayangkan Luhannya tidak mau melihat dirinya lagi dan itu sangat menghancurkan hatinya.

"A-apa Luhan ingin bercerai denganmu?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya karena setahu dirinya, meskipun sudah tidak dekat lagi dengan Luhan, ia tidak akan mau berpisah dengan Sehun.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemas. "Kurasa seperti itu."

"Sehun, kurasa kau harus menentukan pilihanmu sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau tahu jawabanya jika menjawab seperti itu, Oh Sehun. Aku harus harus segera pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang masih termenung di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa milih antara istrinya ataupun Luhan, ia sangat mencintai keduanya. Awalnya Sehun hanya mencintai satu - satunya wanita dan akan memperlangsungkan pernikahannya namun itu semua hampir gagal dikarenakan Sehun yang bertemu dengan Luhan. Seorang remaja sekolah yang sangat berbaik hati menyelamatkan anjing kecil kesayangannya yang hampir mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Terdengar agak gila tapi Sehun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Luhan yang berdarah - darah di jalanan.

Ia melirik pintu kamar Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Ia ingin sekali masuk dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan menanyakan langsung kabarnya namun itu semua terhenti karena suara dering ponselnya yang menampilkan nama "Nana"

Langkah kakinya yang sebelumnya terarah ke kamar Luhan kini berbalik setelah ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

 **The END**

Hai, apa kabar? Hari ini aku bawa ff baru special menyambut hari ini yang akan berakhir dalam beberapa menit lagi hehe. Tadinya ini mau di buat chapter tapi ah sudahlah pasti gak bakal tamat haha. Dan ini akan ada versi Chanbaeknya yaaa nanti kalo sempet bakal di publish tgl 14 juni ya. Ingat ya kalo sempet haha. 

Anw cerita ini terinspirasi dari novel back to 1999, berharap kalian mengerti alur cerita kali ini. Okeyy seeyou lagi yaaa ~

 **\- Salam 520**


End file.
